This invention relates generally to the field of tags and labels, and more particularly to a labeling system and method.
A variety of tags and labels have been developed to secure to items such as gifts for many occasions. For example, holiday and/or other special-occasion labels and/or tags may be used to identify the recipient and/or donor of a gift. These tags may be secured to the gift using a variety of methods. For example, a tag may be attached to the gift using an adhesive such as tape, or other suitable attachment method, such as string or ribbon. Other types of labels may be provided with an adhesive that may be used to secure the label to the gift.
On the other hand, some tags have been developed to provide functionality that may be desired in addition to package identification. For example, some tags may employ folding means to selectively display information on one or more folded surfaces of the tag that would otherwise be displayed using a single surface. Other tags may be folded to transform the tag from an easily-dispensed form to another form that may be used for a specific purpose, such as identifying luggage for travel or jewelry for sale.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a labeling system and method. In accordance with the present invention, a system and method are provided that substantially reduce or eliminate disadvantages and problems of conventional systems.
One aspect of the invention is a gift tag. The gift tag includes a flexible material having a first portion, a second portion, and an elongated portion formed between the first and second portions. The gift tag also includes a section formed in the tag operable to release the first portion from the elongated portion. The first portion is operable to be released from the elongated portion and secured to a gift package, and the first portion, second portion, and elongated portion are operable to enclose at least a portion of the gift package when the first portion is secured to the second portion.
The invention provides several important advantages. Various embodiments of the invention may have none, some, or all of these advantages. The invention allows flexibility in using a single label to identify a variety of types and shapes of packages. For example, one technical advantage of the invention may allow a user to select how to identify a package such as a gift bag. The user may identify the gift bag by alternatively securing the label to the gift bag, or may enclose at least a portion of the gift bag, such as a handle, with the label. Another technical advantage of the invention allows a user to use two different methods of labeling to identify two different kinds of packages such as a book and the gift bag.
Another technical advantage of the invention is that it may be used to quickly and effortlessly enclose a portion of a package. Such an advantage may allow the user to identify the package without precise alignment of the label. Other technical advantages may be readily ascertainable by those skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.